


The Limping Loves

by lancesface



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff I guess, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Sex on a table, i left you wanting more, please just read it, twisted ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesface/pseuds/lancesface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had begun as any other; John and Sherlock had woken up, gotten dressed and had pretty much gone about their everyday activities. Save for John giving Sherlock a thorough fucking on the kitchen table. To be fair, it wasn't John’s idea, he just went along with it. He had been innocently making tea in the kitchen when a body had pressed up along his back and, well, when Sherlock was bored he preferred to pass the time doing more erotic things than just a regular shag. So that led to the incident of Sherlock’s ankle getting twisted around the table leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limping Loves

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I was bored.

 

The Limping Loves

****

The day had begun as any other; John and Sherlock had woken up, gotten dressed and had pretty much gone about their everyday activities. Save for John giving Sherlock a thorough fucking on the kitchen table. To be fair, it wasn’t John’s idea, he just went along with it. He had been innocently making tea in the kitchen when a body had pressed up along his back and, well, when Sherlock was bored he preferred to pass the time doing more erotic things than just a regular shag. So that led to the incident of Sherlock’s ankle getting twisted around the table leg. Luckily, it wasn’t sprained, just a little swollen and painful. Not so luckily, the four legged table now only had three legs.

****

Of course after this entire escapade, Lestrade had called with a case, an interesting quadruple homicide with two couples. Sherlock refused to stay home, as John had suggested, to keep from damaging his ankle further.That was how they had ended up at the crime scene with Sherlock limping around like a crippled idiot who couldn’t stay at home. Sherlock had finally had gotten into a position over the body that allowed him to keep the weight off of his ankle and view all the details he needed to solve the case... within the first 10 minutes they had been there.

****

“Obviously it was the husband.” Sherlock snapped at Lestrade, gesturing towards one of the bodies lying on the ground “ you can clearly see how the trajectory of the bullet is the same on the other victims save for him. His is angled slightly upwards while the others have a straight path.”

****

Sherlock huffed out his observations at his usual speed.

****

“Yeah,erm,okay” Lestrade mumbled as he hurriedly scribbled notes down in his notebook “and why would he shoot his two friends, his wife, and then himself?”

****

Sherlock gave Lestrade one of his famous ‘you’re-an-idiot-I-can’t-believe-you-don’t-see-it’ looks and an irritated huff before replying.

****

“His wife was having an affair with the other man and the woman, it was what you call a threesome, I believe. You can see their hairs on her blouse and skirt and the wife’s perfume can be smelled on the other man’s clothing as well as his spouse. The husband found out and confronted them. Things got out of hand and, in a fit of rage, he shot all three of them. Once realizing what he had done he shot himself. Unfortunately, since his angle was somewhat off, he did not die instantly so that is why the gun is not in his hand. Have I spelled it out enough for you or are you feeling especially inept today?” Sherlock nearly snarled at Lestrade.

****

“Yeah I got it, what’s got your pants in such a big twist anyway? Is because of your leg? What happened anyway, you haven’t had a case in a almost a week, how could you possibly hurt yourself?” Greg queried, getting a little miffed himself because of Sherlock being an obnoxious prat to nearly everyone, not that that was really anything new.

****

Sherlock breathed out a long suffering sigh through his nose before responding.

****

“Well, in response to your comment of me not having a case, I say whose fault is that. It doesn’t help that after such a long period you call me in for something that is barely a three. As to your question about my leg, I’ve had worse, and you’re right, I didn’t receive it chasing criminals, I got it having a shag with John this morning. Damn kitchen table.”

****

The entire crime scene fell silent. They had all known that Sherlock and John were an item, but they had never gotten such details as to their love life. Now, not one pair of eyes could look away from either John or Sherlock.

****

“Sherlock! Bit not good.” John scolded but couldn’t hide the small smile that crossed his face before he tried to school his features to something that looked like a scowl of disapproval. He rather enjoyed the look of shock on the Yarders faces. Donovon looked like she was about to make her breakfast reappear and Anderson had a look of horror on his face, like a dirty picture of John and Sherlock had crossed his mind, and now couldn’t un-see it. Lestrade just looked a little taken aback and confused before he managed to pull himself together.

****

As for the rest of the workers in company, well, they just looked like they unsure as to whether Sherlock was making an attempt at a joke or not.

****

“What, John? I was simply answering the good man’s question”

****

“Well I would think you would’ve thought to keep things like that between us.”

****

“It’s fine.” Greg interrupted “We all know you’re human, too. You’ve just as much a right to have and talk about your sex life as we do.”

****

“Well, I would hope so, or else you are being rather prejudiced against us considering you, along with several other yarders of the male persuasion, go bragging about your sexual encounters.” Was Sherlock’s quick retort. “Now are we quite finished here, or are we going to have to subject ourselves to more of your idiocy?”

****

“No no, you’ve helped us enough for today. I’ll text you if I have any more cases for you.” Greg said.

****

“Of course you will.” Sherlock replied as he pulled himself up from the position he had been crouched in for the better part of 10 minutes. “Come along, John, we’ve unfinished business to attend to”

****

He strode away with a whirl of his belstaff, the scene being ruined by the fact that there was a hitch in his usually flawless walk, leaving John to hastily say goodbye and jog after him.

****

“What unfinished business would that be?” John asked warily. As far as he knew, the extent of the business they were involved in had just been wrapped up a few minutes ago at the crime scene. Sherlock reached over to tug at John’s waist, pulling him closer, before leaning over to place his mouth near John’s ear.

****

“ Well, seeing as I’m to be fairly incapacitated for the duration of this day and tomorrow, I see it as only fair that you should at least not be able to sit correctly for the next day as well. Maybe even a bit longer.” Sherlock purred, being sure to say it as close to John’s ear as he could without actually touching him.

****

An involuntary shudder ran through John’s body as Sherlock breathed in his ear. Sherlock could easily deduce what this meant, so he hailed them a cab with ease, and pulled John into it. After Sherlock had told the driver where to go he pulled John close and began to kiss along his jawline and his neck. When Sherlock started sucking at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder John had to bite back a moan. Though he might condone kissing in a cab he certainly didn’t need the cabbie listening in.

****

Sherlock continued to place kisses on John’s neck until his lips finally touched Johns. They kissed for the rest of the ride home, barely remembering to pay the cabbie as they stumbled out of the vehicle. John emitted what could be classified as a whine when Sherlock broke the kiss. Sherlock unlocked the door and all but shoved John inside before pinning him against the wall.

****

They stared at each other before Sherlock smiled and slowly began to kiss John again. This time John let the moan out; he had never been this thankful that Mrs. Hudson was on holiday as he was now. Then it dawned on him that they were still in the foyer.

****

It took a surprising amount of energy and force to finally get Sherlock off of him but when he did Sherlock made a keening noise that had John nearly letting go of him so he could resume what he was doing but he steeled himself enough to get out what he needed to say.

****

“As much as I love this doorway, I’d much prefer it if we were inside our own flat.” was all John was able to get out in between his gasps for oxygen. Sherlock merely grunted to acknowledgement before he was practically pushing/pulling John up the stairs to their flat. John had barely gotten inside the flat before Sherlock had closed the door with his foot and pounced on him again.

****

And, as they say, what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors.Though, I will tell you, that John had a lot more difficulty sitting down the next day than he usually would.

****

fini

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lemme just say that I had to write this while my family watched me so I couldn't really couldn't continue the scene without one of my grandparents having a heart attack. They were all like leaning over my computer to watch me type and by the end I had a small crowd. Sorry about the sudden end in smut. Tell me if you want me to write another with an alternate, more kinky, ending.  
> XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beta'd/ brit-picked. All mistakes are mine


End file.
